


You, Me, and Your Universe

by yosanohakase



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: BokuAka Week, Haikyuu Month, High School, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosanohakase/pseuds/yosanohakase
Summary: a love letter unable to be said.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	You, Me, and Your Universe

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please listen to Your Universe by Rico Blanco while reading for the feels!!

You, Me and Your Universe  
POV: you’re akaashi keiji

“tell me something…" I look at bokuto’s eyes and smile. 

Having a messy life where you feel like giving up every time something eats you up, it really is a blessing to have a ball of sunshine around you. Having a messy life where there are rules and standards to live up to, it is a blessing to have that ball of sunshine to break rules and standards with you. 

“tell me something—" 

“when im feeling tired and afraid, how do you know just what to say to make everything all right.” Bokuto cuts me off. 

Having a messy life where everyone laughs at you and all the things that you do, it really is a blessing to have that ball of sunshine that reassures you, hugs you, motivates you, and loves you.

“you hold me like im the one who’s precious I hate to break it to you but its just the other way around.” I look at him and smile. He holds my hands.

“you can thank your stars all you want but…” I continue 

There are so many things to be grateful for. Im grateful for all the things ive been through, be it good or bad, because its what brought me to you. Im grateful that I cried that day, because I wouldn’t have met you. You see, we are the protagonists of the world. 

We met when I was in 8th grade and you were in 9th grade. Our classrooms were right next to each other so we’d often meet at the corridors. I always catch you staring, or maybe it was just me thinking about you. And whenever you said “Hey hey hey!”, Id always hear you from my room.

When they released the exam grades you saw me entering the bathroom. You heard me cry and asked me if im okay. That’s the first time we talked. And one day I walked up to you and said

“tell me something… when you sing and when you laugh, why do I always photograph my heart flying way above the clouds” 

And that was the start of our love story. 

After that day, we’d eat together, go home together, and study together. Other people said that it was way too easy for us and that its unfair, but I think it was just fate that brought us together. 

After that I can say that you really helped me overcome my fears. You made me become happier. You made my life bright when I was surrounded by darkness. You. Its all you. 

Back to present

“you can thank your stars all you want but… ill always be the lucky one” I said, while sobbing.

“oh” when the realization hit me, I cried in pain as I told you the last words you’d hear. All I could do was watch you while you suffer more pain everyday. There was nothing I could do to help you. Nothing. Not even a single word would make you feel better. Nothing. 

“I don’t think that you even realize the joy you make me feel when Im inside your universe. You hold me like Im the one who’s precious I hate to break it to you but its just the other way around. You can thank your stars all you want but, I’ll always be the lucky one.” I sang to you, one last time. 

“you can thank your stars all you want but, I’ll always be the lucky one.” 

“I’ll always be the lucky one.” And again,

“I’ll always be the lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa how are you? im sorry :(


End file.
